Juegos de niños
by Lollipop87
Summary: "La tormenta azotaba fuertemente mientras él corría con dificultad, no podía ver absolutamente nada frente a él pero no importaba... Lo único que importaba era ella." Nada como una buena combinación entre adolescente niña hiperactiva niño introvertido. MODERN AU


**Frozen no me pertenece, ni tampoco Rise of the Guardians, yo sólo hago esto por ¿Diversión?**

* * *

 **Notas/Advertencias:** Modern AU, Brown!Jack Frost

* * *

 _ **Juegos de niños**_

 _La tormenta azotaba fuertemente mientras él corría con dificultad, no podía ver absolutamente nada frente a él pero no importaba._

 _Lo único que importaba era ella._

 _-¡Elsa!-Gritó con todas las fuerzas que pudo._

 _-¡Aléjate!-La podía escuchar cerca de ella_

 _-No, Elsa escúchame podemos con esto_

 _-¡No!, ¡Vete! Hans tu puedes salvarte de esto-Suplicó._

 _Aunque el cuerpo le temblaba por completo por causa del frío no pensaba dejar a la albina._

 _-¡Elsa! Confío en que tú puedes controlarlo ¡Jack puede! ¡Yo creo en ti!-Finalmente logró llegar hasta allí, delante de ella. Miró directamente esos orbes azules_

 _-Pero-La joven evadió su mirada- Hans yo… no sé qué decir-La joven se sonrojo violentamente, solo el pelirrojo podía ponerla así. La tormenta se detuvo de inmediato._

 _-¡Allí esta! Maten a la bruja.- Un grupo de soldados, que lideraba un anciano se acercaba peligrosamente a la pareja._

 _Sin embargo una serie de estalagmitas los protegió de aquellos hombres, y una figura encapuchada acompañada del viento bajo de los cielos._

 _-¡Un demonio! Debe ser una creación de la bruja solo ha traído desgracias-Gritó azorado el anciano_

 _-¿Un demonio?-Preguntó con burla aquel encapuchado-Con este rostro tan hermoso-Se bajó la capucha dejando al descubierto su cabello blanco, su piel porcelana ya aquellos penetrante ojos azules.-Pero no importa ahora, yo defenderé a cualquiera que se meta con la Reina de las Nieves y el príncipe Hans_

 _-Yo también- una figura oscura apareció de la nada_

 _-Es una vampiresa-Exclamaron_

 _-Y nosotros los espías secretos también_

* * *

-Espera ¡Los espías no se llevan con las princesas!-Peleo la pequeña pelirroja de cuatro años

-Tu tomaste a _Batichica_ para decir que era vampiro,-Protesto el rubiecito de unos nueve años además ella no es una vampiro-La miro acusadoramente con sus ojos ambarinos

-Pero Bachica si tiene que ver con murciégalos-Se defendió la de coletas-Los murciégalos son vampiros

-¡No es cierto!-Exclamo el niño-En la escuela nos dijeron que los murciélagos no son vampiros

-Pues... pues ¡No es cierto!-Respondió exaltada

-Si lo es

-¡No!

-¡Si!

-¡No!

-¡Si!

-¡No!

-¡Si!

-No, muchas veces-Gritó la pelirroja hartándose de la terquedad de su amigo

-Si más veces que tú-Gritó él de vuelta

-Que ¡nooooo!-Gritó más fuerte, mientras sus mejillas se tornaba rojizas

-Que ¡siiiii!-Gritó de igual manera mientras se levantaba del suelo y la niña lo imitaba mientras seguía gritando a todo pulmón. Ninguno de los dos escuchó al adolescente castaño que los cuidaba

-Niños, niños-Se acercó a ellos, mientras los tomaba del hombro-¿qué pasa? Me voy un minuto y ustedes se están gritando.

-Jack ¡Dile a Anna que los murciélagos no son vampiros!-Gruñó el rubio

-No, dile a Kristoff que los murciegálos son vampiros-La pelirroja lo amenazó con la mirada que se le hizo incómodamente familiar.

Tragó saliva, ¿En qué momento accedió a cuidar a esos dos niños? Los padres de Kristoff le habían dado suficiente dinero para que les hiciera ese favor, pero el padre de Anna ¡Prácticamente se lo había pedido a Elsa!, que casualmente lo dejó a él aprovechando que estaba Kristoff y tuviera "Compañera de juegos", sospechaba que eso era la venganza de su prima por estrellar su auto la semana pasada

Momento ¿esa era la caja de _Capitán Cold*?_ ¿Por qué estaba abierta? ¿ ¡Donde estaba su figura de acción!?

-¿Tomaron cosas de mi estantería _?-_ Preguntó asustado

-Si ¿Por qué tienes tantos muñecos?-Preguntó Anna, alzó su manita mostrándole a Batichica

-T-también a-abrieron la caja de Batichica-Exclamo mientras el color se iba de su rostro

-Anna te dije que no tomáramos nada de sus cosas-Dijo Kristoff preocupado al ver la cara de su niñero

-¡Pero son muñecos!-Protestó la niña- Él ya está grande no iba a jugar con ninguno- No entendía como era que ese chico podría tener tantos juguetes ¡NI siquiera su papi le compraba tantos! Y ella si podía jugar con ellos, en cambio el chico que ahora estaba de rodillas mirando con los ojos desorbitados hacia la nada ni siquiera los había abierto.

Kristoff no sabía que decir, a su parecer Jack lucía entre enojado, sorprendido y herido, de hecho le daba miedo el hecho de que ahora se estuviera haciendo bolita en la alfombra.

De repente el timbre de la puerta los distrajo del espectáculo del castaño. Anna se asomó por la ventana de la amplia habitación.

-Son tus papás Kristoff y ¡ahí viene el carro de mi papi!-Exclamó emocionada, pues su "muy guapo papá" como le decía a sus amigas del preescolar, había acompañado a su muy bonita vecina a no sé dónde, quién también era la prima del chico que los estaba "cuidando".

Ambos niños bajaron la escalera sin que el mayor los acompañara. Ni siquiera parecía haber escuchado nada. Al abrir la puerta encontraron a los padres adoptivos de Kristoff. Bulda les sonrío a ambos y se inclinó hacía la pelirroja

-¡Hola Anna! ¿Tu papi salió? ¿O al fin decidió hacer una familia feliz con Elsa?-Preguntó dándole un toquecito a su nariz, a lo que la niña soltó una risilla.

-Mi papi acompañó a Elsa a… uhm… no escuché a donde- Respondió la pequeña

-¡Mamá!-Exclamó el rubio-Ahora ya sé de dónde sacó Anna esa loca idea de que Elsa va a ser su mami.

La mujer de color solo soltó una risa al igual que su esposo.

-¡Vamos! No es para tanto jovencito-Su padre le puso una mano en el hombro al rubio.-Tu mamá sólo bromea

-Cliff tiene razón cariño

Anna estaba a punto de protestar, puesto que ella tenía la certeza de que su mamá sería Elsa y nadie más. Sin embargo el auto de su papá llegó en ese momento. Elsa su vecina, bajaba del auto, se veía más molesta que cuando su papá la descubría comiendo chocolate. Acto seguido vio a su papá bajar en el mismo estado. La rubia paso de largo sin ni siquiera detenerse a saludar al matrimonio.

-¡Ana! ¡Ven aquí!- Gritó el pelirrojo a su hija.

La pequeña, sin saber él porque del enfado de aquellos dos. Corrío hacia su padre, él simplemente la arrastró hacia su casa.

La familia que aún se encontraba en el pórtico de la rubia, estaba anonadada. No sabían que acababa de pasar, pero de inmediato supieron que era más conveniente no intervenir. La mujer suspiró

-Y yo que esperaba una boda pronto en este pequeño lugar

Cliff se limitó a negar con la cabeza, admitía que al igual que su esposa y de seguro todo el pueblo Hans y Elsa hacían una excelente pareja. Él era un joven abogado pero bastante exitoso, claro que en un pueblo chico como en el que vivían a veces lo que daba mucho de qué hablar era el hecho de que fuera un padre soltero. Y Elsa, bueno ella había vivido sus veintiocho años de vida prácticamente ahí, por lo cual a pesar de ser una escritora de literatura infantil reconocida, no había abandonado el pueblo por querer estar en una ciudad más a su nivel.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos a casa después le pagaremos a casa- Indicó a su familia

* * *

Aún estaba en posición fetal en la alfombra, considerando el dinero el esfuerzo y las batallas en las subastas por obtener a _Capitán Cold_ en su empaque original de primera edición.

La vida era injusta, muy injusta.

Creyó escuchar a su prima gritarle un montón de cosas de las cuales sólo entendió desastre.

Si ella comprendiera sabría que el único desastre estaba en su corazón.

* * *

* _Capitan Cold_ : Personaje de DC Comics. Hasta donde yo sé era un villano ... creo jajaja. Es Jack Frost en su súper cuento XD

* * *

 **¿Quieren oír un chiste simple? ¿No? Bueno no importa de todos modos no me acuerdo de ninguno en este momento.**

 **Estaba buscando a la musa para continuar con mi otro fic "Inesperado" (Lo cambie de categoría ahora esta en crossover con How to Train your Drago) y llegó ya publiqué otro cap. Pero también me dio esta pequeña historia.**

 **Curiosamente este fue lo primero que trajo, porque ya mi cabeza se invento toda una historia como para long fic, quien sabe igual y si lo hago.**

 **Me encantó pensar en Hans como el papá de una pequeña Anna. Y a Jack como el primo inmaduro de Elsa (¡Jack es amor! y bulleable ... sobre todo bulleable muajajajaja). Este ahem y espero no haberme salido de personaje en Kristoff y Anna. Sobre Bulda y Cliff recuerdo que alguna vez vi en DeviantArt una imagen en que la familia de Kristoff en un UA era de color y la idea me fascinó.**

 **Bueno sina más que agregar les agradezco haber leído y los invito a dejar un review con cualquier comentario que quieran hacerme.**

 **Bye! Bye!**

P.D.: Si ven algún error de dedo hagánmelo saber. Word me trollea mucho últimamente


End file.
